


Cellmates

by IamShadow21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Death, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Canon Compliant, Dark Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Gift Fic, Humor, Imprisonment, Not As Dark As The Tags Make It Sound, One-Sided Relationship, Short, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-16
Updated: 2008-08-16
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're both prisoners. Dumbledore talks. His companion listens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cellmates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redsnake05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsnake05/gifts).



> Written for redsnake05 for guessing my story, [Seeking Comprehension](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1068257), in weasley_fest '08. 
> 
> You wanted Dumbledore Card/Chocolate Frog, and I threatened you with kitten!fic. I managed to combine the two, make it angsty, and throw another rarepair into the mix. Enjoy!

It was dark in his little prison. Light would creep in through the cracks in the walls, but there were no windows to look out, no illumination brighter than a perpetual dim twilight.

He talked to his cellmate. Not because the other was a good conversationalist, but because it passed the time, and it made the hours less lonely. His life had been long, and he had many experiences to draw on; some trivial, some of international importance. At the present time, he was talking of an old admirer, a woman for whom he had felt nothing but polite friendship. However, the young lady in question had chased him persistently, sending gifts and tokens of affection with increasing regularity, despite his disinterest in forming an attachment.

“Unfortunately, it all culminated on the day she sent me a basket with no label warning of the contents,” he said, shaking his head sadly.

His companion cocked his head slightly, clearly asking a silent question as to what was inside.

“Had I known, I would have taken it outside of my study before I opened the lid. As it was, I assumed that it simply contained biscuits or possibly a cake. Alas, it was instead a very young kitten, which was extremely frightened and attempted to escape.”

“Riddip?” his companion asked.

“Indeed,” he sighed. “Fawkes had always been fond of small, live prey. He kept my rooms delightfully free of vermin. The fleeing kitten was far too great a temptation for him, and a simple snap of his beak was all it took.” He shook his head. “The lady was less than understanding.”

His companion seemed to shrug.

“My assurances that the beast’s death was quick and painless were not taken well. I fear that she found herself unable to tolerate the prospect of continued friendship, and indeed, to this day harbours an immense amount of resentment towards me. She never did marry, in the end, but chose to build for herself a position at the Ministry; a career for which I believe she is suited in every single way. But then, I myself was ever inclined to keep little human company but my own, and my colleagues at Hogwarts. Not all of us are destined to domesticity and family, after all.”

His companion croaked agreement. Then, all of a sudden, the walls were torn asunder.

***

“So _this_ is Dumbledore!” Harry exclaimed.

His chocolate cellmate vanished with a snap of Harry’s small white teeth.


End file.
